injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes and 4 villains to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. UPDATE: Roleplay has restarted. Claim and create characters fast before other people do! Characters Heroes *Batman (Cartoon44) *Nightwing (Cartoon44) *Superman *Shazam (Quauntonaut) *Cyborg (Quauntonaut) *Green Arrow (Quauntonaut) *Wonder Woman (wwwdot) *Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) ( Owen Hardy ) *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Red Robin *Aquaman *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) (TroyTroodon) *Red Tornado *Beast Boy (PoopaTroopa) *Starfire *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen) (PoopaTroopa) *Kid Flash *Impulse (TroyTroodon) *Speedy (Quauntonaut) *Aqualad (Quauntonaut) *Raven *Mas y Ménos *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *Zatanna (PoopaTroopa) *Martian Manhunter (PoopaTroopa) *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman (PoopaTroopa) *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders-earth1) (TroyTroodon) *(More characters can be added) Villains *Joker (Cartoon44) *General Zod *Doomsday (Quauntonaut) *Soloman Grundy (Quauntonaut) *Brainiac (Quauntonaut) *Lex Luthor (PoopaTroopa) *Darkseid (PoopaTroopa) *Bizzaro (Quauntonaut) *Harley Quinn (Quauntonaut) *Riddler''' (TroyTroodon)' *Penguin '(TroyTroodon)' *Ra's al Ghul *Killer Croc '(Quauntonaut)' *Scarecrow '(Quauntonaut)' *Scarface '(Quauntonaut)' *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat '(Quauntonaut)' *Two-Face '(PoopaTroopa)' *Black Adam *Sinestro '(PoopaTroopa)' *Parallax '( Owen Hardy )' *Arkillo '(Quauntonaut)' *Amon Sur '(Quauntonaut)' *Atrocitus ( '''Owen Hardy )' *Mad Hatter (Quauntonaut) *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane (Quauntonaut) *Trigon *Mr. Freeze (Quauntonaut) *Clayface *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Captain Cold *Firefly (Quauntonaut) *(More characters can be added) Anti-Heroes or Mercenaries *Catwoman *Red Hood (Quauntonaut) *Deathstroke (NinjaDevil777) *Deadshot (NinjaDevil777) *Lobo (Quauntonaut) *Cheshire *Scorpion *Metamorpho *(More characters can be added) Roleplay (A hot air balloon flies by Gotham City as Joker shoots people from above.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:56, August 16, 2013 (UTC) 'Joker: '''Hee hee, I feel on top of the world! Literally! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:56, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman appears behind Joker, as he holds him up by the neck.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''I can see you wanted my attention. What's going on? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Joker: '''More like what's going down! Hee hee! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Joker throws Batman off the air balloon) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Shoots pin cushon arrow at Batman) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Hey Bats, you ok? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''You didn't have to come here. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 19:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Uses grapnel gun to grapple back up the hot air balloon, then gets on the balloon. Punches the Joker in the face, knees him in the gut, then pushes him off the hot air balloon as he grapples Joker's feet together, making him hang from the balloon.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 19:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: So you were fine falling 200 feet to your death? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''I knew I would make it alive somehow. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 19:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Look, the thing is that im here to help. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Arrives out of swamp pit) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy: ARROW MAN DIE!!! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Grabs Green Arrow by the neck and punches him in the gut twice, then starts to choke him) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman is struggling on pulling Joker up on to the hot air balloon.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Batman: '''ARROW! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Joker: '''What will it be, Batman? Your fellow crusader, or me, the man you love to save? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman drops Joker, and runs after glides out of the hot air balloon to save Arrow) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Joker: '''HEE HEE HEE! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Joker lands on the cushion) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Harley: Mistah J! Are you ok? *looks at Batman* your going to pay for almost killing Mistah J B-man! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (shoots guns at Batman 5 times in the chest) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Bats! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy: RAHHH Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Smacks Green Arrow)Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: God Damnit! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Stabs knock out arrow at Grundy) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy: solomon.. grundy... (falls to the floor, unconscious) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Batman: Bulletproof suit, Quinn. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:45, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Batman punches Harley in the face, then kicks her down. He bends down to Harley, and smashes her in the face with his fist.) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:45, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (Harley's face pops out revealing a fake Quinn, then the Real Harley appears behind Batman and hits him with her mallet, stunning him.) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Harley: Oops! Gotta go! Come on Mistah J. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (runs off with Joker) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: So... what do we do with Mr. Zombie here? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (wakes up) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Solomon Grundy:RAHHH!!! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (flees to Slaughter Swamp) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow: Umm... nevermind. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Batman: We have to go find out why Joker wanted my attention. And the only way to find out is to catch and interrogate him. C'MON! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) (Runs after Harley and Joker) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) (Shazam comes on communicator) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Shazam: Guys, Bizzaro and Braniac are making havoc on Metropolis. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Harley: Havoc? That's we're we can go! c'mon Mistah J! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Drives To Metropolis with Joker in a clown car) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: Something tells me were going to need a ride in the Batmobile. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Green Lantern: I know something Faster Oliver ( Hal Jordan then uses his ring to help lift Green Arrow and Batman and flew to Metropolis with them. Owen Hardy 11:51, August 21,2013 (UTC ) ''In Metropolis.... (Batman glides away from the energy board and slams explosive batarangs at Braniac and Bizzaro) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 12:32, August 25, 2013 (UTC) (Damaged, Braniac flees) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Bizzaro: Explody things no hurt Bizzaro! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Bizzaro freezes Batman with his freeze vison, then punches him out of the ice, knocking him out) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: Bats! Oh your going to pay! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Shoots a boxing glove arrow) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Bizzaro catches the arrow) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Bizzaro: You missed! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Boxing glove arrow sprays knockout gas on Bizzaro) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: Phew! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Harley Quinn smacks Green Arrow with her mallet, knocking him out) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Harley: Naptime! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Harley puts a blanket on the unconscious Batman and Green Arrow) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Harley: What should we do with the sleepy heroes? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: Don't worry, I'll take them home and get them ready for school when they wake up! (Hawkgirl hovers over here, crossing her arms with a confident smile on her face.) (Man I missed alot!) TroyTroodon (talk) 21:48, September 7, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Green Lantern: Then Create's A Green Chain on Bizzaro's Leg lifting him and and Slams him into the ground. Owen Hardy 12:24, August 26 2013. Hawkgirl: "And where have you been? Ah well, since you already got the big boy, that leaves the clown girl to me!" She grips her mace and flies down to Harley. (Huge Beam hits Harley,Joker,and Bizzaro,knocking them out.) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC (Cyborg Appears) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Cyborg: BOOYAH!!! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: Showoff! Kept you long enough, eh?! (She says to Cyborg) Cyborg: Sorry, it's not like I was busy fighting Slade with the other titans! (Sarcastic) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: (Smirks) Okay, okay, sorry it's just that I was kinda looking forward to hitting some... actually come to think of it, Just what had Deathstroke been up to anyway? Would it have something to do with Bizzaro and the Clowns? Green Lantern: Could it be a Plan of there's, If it was it would invole Lex or Sinestro, We Should regruop with Batman maybe hes found somthing about this attack ? Owen Hardy 11:00, September 6 2013. Hawkgirl: Really?! Well, anyway, what should we do with them in the mean time? (Points to Bizzaro, Joker and Harley) You guys want me to take care of it, or should we take them together? Cyborg: Slade said that Lex set a nuke that will detonate in 24 hours, maybe the attack was just a distraction, and here's someone to hit (gives an unconscious Deathstroke) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Cyborg: He also said that Lex hired him to do that, and he did a good job, he knocked out all the titans, except Nightwing,he's at Titans Tower, recovering. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Harley: (Wakes up) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Harley: Mistah J also set one in Gotham, good luck trying to undetonate that one! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: (wakes up) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Green Arrow( (handcuffs Harley and Joker) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: Lets take the two clowns to Arkham. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Green Arrow: We need a rocket... to take Bizzaro back to Bizzaro World Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: But why would Lex plot this convoluted idea, and set a nuke? I don't know, I guess that leave me to take Jason voorhees (Deathstroke) into custody. Maybe If I meet up with supes, we can get some answers! Batman: (Wakes up) Who-what-what's going on? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hawkgirl: Easy, Bruce! (She says quietly to Batman) So this is just a hunch but, We believe Lex set up a bomb that's set to blow some time soon, and he's been hiring Joker, Bizzaro, and Deathstroke to distract us... That's how I heard it anyway! User:TroyTroodon Batman: Lex, huh? We need to get him now. Where can we find him? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:40, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hawkgirl: Well, I don't think we can make an appointment with him back at his business! User:TroyTroodon Batman: Then maybe it's time for undercover. Bruce Wayne is going to make an appointment and he's going to find out what he's up to and how to stop it. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hawkgirl: Shall I escort you, Mister Wayne? TroyTroodon (talk) 21:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon (Superman Appears) ---NinjaDevil777 Superman: Guess who I found terrorizing Smallvile? ---NinjaDevil777 (Brings an unconscious Lex Luthor on the ground) ---NinjaDevil777 Superman: I saw him trying to plant a nuke in Smallvile, but I stopped him. ---NinjaDevil777 Superman: What's happening? ---NinjaDevil777 Hawkgirl: ... That was fast! TroyTroodon (talk) 23:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon (Doc Fate appears with an Unconscious Bane and Scarecrow) ---NinjaDevil777 Doc Fate: These hoolagans were terrorizing Gotham ---NinjaDevil777 (A giant wave appears revealing Aquaman and an Unconscious Mr. Freeze) ---NinjaDevil777 Aquaman: Mr. Freeze invaded and tried to freeze Atlantis ---NinjaDevil777 (Red Robin and Red Hood appear with an unconscious Clayface) ---NinjaDevil777 Red Hood: We fought Clayface, and beat the shit outta him. ---NinjaDevil777 Red Robin: We decided to bring him here because he was hiding a suitcase with an L on it ---NinjaDevil777 Red Hood: What are you all doing with The Guy Who Left Me With the Joker(Batman)? ---NinjaDevil777 Hawkgirl: Whoah-What?! TroyTroodon (talk) 00:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Green Arrow: Ok, ok look, in a nutshell, Lex planted a nuke here, and the 2 clown planted a nuke at Gotham, He must've hired those villains to terrorist so you guys will be distracted and the nuke will set off. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 7 2013 (UTC (Braniac returns, with Doomsday) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Braniac: Be prepared, for today is Doomsday. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Doomsday: RAHHHH!!! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Smacks Hawkgirl in to the air and jumps after her) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Braniac begins shooting a kryptonite laser at Superman) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Soloman Grundy arises from a pit) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy (grabs Batman and Green Arrow's necks, Born on a Monday (smacks heads together), christened on Tuesday (smashes body's in the ground, MARRIED ON WEDNESDAY!!! (throws in the air and punches Batman and Green Arrow's guts) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: Gah! Oh, well at least I got a fight! (Hawkgirl stops in midair and flies for Doomsday.) TroyTroodon (talk) 00:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Hawkgirl: (Hawkgirl then swings her mace at Doomsday) Doomsday: (Grabs mace, smacks Hawkgirl's face with it, then throws it away. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Doomsday: I live.... to kill you. Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Rips of wings then smacks down in the ground, hard.) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Hawkgirl: Okay Jumbo, wanna do this hand to hand (Gets up and stands in a fighting stance) bring it! (Punches Hawkgirl into the air, Doomsday ripped her wings so she falls with a crash to the ground as Doomsday does the Super Move he did in Injustice) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Smacks her head in the ground and knocks her out) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Blue Beetle: (A beam shoots at Doomsday from behind at his back) Hey, That's no way to treat a lady Amigo! (Cyborg shoots a beam at braniac's ship, destroying it) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (shoots giant beam at doomsday, knocking him out) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Cyborg: Needed Some help Jamie? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Blue Beetle: With what? You already got Braniac's ship and Doomsday taken care of! Hmm... *Flies down and lands near Cyborg where Hawkgirl lies* Maybe you can cover for me while I take Kendra. Green Lantern: something doesn't seem right, Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 8 2013 (UTC Hal Jordan said as he and Superman arrive to where Cyborg and Blue Bettler are. Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 8 2013 (UTC Green Lantern then notice a Steark of White hair on hawkgirl. Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 8 2013 (UTC Green Lantern: Parralax ? Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 8 2013 (UTC As Massive wave of Fear Engergy then Blast all of them back. As Hawkgirl possed by Parralax gets up slowly. Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 8 2013 (UTC Parralax: Preapre for your Demise fools. Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 8 2013 (UTC Parralax then Creates a Giant Yellow and throws it at the Four of them Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 8 2013 (UTC Blue Beetle: Um, Guys... am I missing somethin' here? TroyTroodon (talk) 05:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Blue Beetle: (Notices Solomon Grundy, and tires to help Batman and Green Arrow) (A hook stops Blue Beetle as he gets smacked in the air and shot with a shotgun, then reveals lobo) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Lobo: Fraggin Miss me? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Lobo: DAWG! Get the tiny blue fraggin bug! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Dawg claws Blue Beetle's face and starts to bite every part of his body) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Meanwhile... (Grundy begins smacking Batman and Green Arrow's heads together continuously) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Shazam then flys over Grundy) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Shazam: SHAZAM!!! Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Shazam flys out of the way as the lightning bolt hits Grundy, knocking him out) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Shazam: Solomon Grundy? More like Losermon Grundy. (then he does a soft chuckle) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Blue Beetle: (Falls, then staggers up, with a shot hole on his back) Crap, That hurt! Where are the other Titans when you need them most? (Aqualad and Speedy arrive) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Speedy: How about right here? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Speedy then shoots a knockout arrow at Dawg) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Aqualad: (Summons a wave straight to Lobo, as lobo struggles drowning (though he can't die), a shark comes and bits his body,knocking him out.) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Aqualad: You okay? Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC (Uses mystical water to heal Blue Beetle) Behold the Master of Space and time! (talk) 15:49, Sepember 5 2013 (UTC Blue Beetle: ...That was fast (BTW shouldn't it be, Red Arrow instead of Speedy?) Blue Beetle: Yeah, yeah I'm fine now, thanks. But what are we gonna do about Kendra? TroyTroodon (talk) 06:25, September 10, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Green Lantern: Something i can hold her In Much Longer. Owen Hardy 22:10, Sepember 10 2013 (UTC Parralax then breaks out of the Green Cage Hal Jordan Creates and tackles him into the wall. Owen Hardy 22:10, Sepember 10 2013 (UTC Parralax: This Host is Weak and Boring Time to find a New One. Owen Hardy 22:10, Sepember 10 2013 (UTC Parralax then leaves Hawkgirl and Flys into the distance to traget his next prey. Owen Hardy 22:10, Sepember 10 2013 (UTC Green Lantern: Shes fine now but with it on the losse Parralax could cause chao with who ever it decides to take we need to get it fast Does anyone a a Streak of White hair on thier head. Owen Hardy 22:10, Sepember 10 2013 (UTC Hal Jordan said as he turned around to everyone. Owen Hardy 22:10, Sepember 10 2013 (UTC) Blue Beetle: But why is paral-whatever here? Seriously, is there something I'm missing today? TroyTroodon (talk) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Hawkgirl: (Slowly gets up) This really isn't my day! TroyTroodon (talk) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Blue Beetle: Hay, no problema Chica, It'll get better... I hope... TroyTroodon (talk) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Hawkgirl: Thanks, now has anyone seen my mace? TroyTroodon (talk) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon (a Parralax Possesed Doomsday arrives, looking for a fight) TROLOLOLOLO (Contact the Troool Here) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Quauntonaut Parralax Possesed Doomsday: Looking for this? (hold out Hawkgirl's mace) TROLOLOLOLO (Contact the Troool Here) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Quauntonaut Hawkgirl: Oh you gotta be kidd... TroyTroodon (talk) 03:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Impulse: (Suddenly, there was a flash, and the mace was taken from the possessed Doomsday's hand. It was Impulse!) Here ya go ma'am, one a mace! TroyTroodon (talk) 03:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Hawkgirl: Thank you, young man. (Takes her mace back and looks back at the enemy with a grin) TroyTroodon (talk) 03:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon (Takes out another mace, belonging to Hawkman) TROLOLOLOLO (Contact the Troool Here) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Quauntonaut Parralax Possesed Doomsday: R.I.P your husband. (takes out Hawkman's helmet) TROLOLOLOLO (Contact the Troool Here) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Quauntonaut (Doomsday then Throws Hawkgirl into the ocean) TROLOLOLOLO (Contact the Troool Here) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Quauntonaut Parralax Possesed Doomsday: You will suffer the same fate as your husband. TROLOLOLOLO (Contact the Troool Here) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Quauntonaut Hawkgirl: (Inraged, Hawkgirl flies out from the water hits Parralax/Doomsday repeatidly with her mace, and with all her strength, she lifts him up up and throws him down with another hit of her mace.) TroyTroodon (talk) 03:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Hawkgirl: Then with Parralex/Doomsday grounded, she flies down on him thrusts her mace onto his face, knocking him out) TroyTroodon (talk) 03:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Parralax then leaves into Outer Space. Owen Hardy 22:17, Sepember 12 2013 (UTC) Greenlantern then Contacts superman on his ring. Owen Hardy 22:17, Sepember 12 2013 (UTC) Green Lantern: Superman we got Doomsday down here but Parralax escaped hows things over there ? Owen Hardy 22:17, Sepember 12 2013 (UTC) Superman: I'm trying to find the Location of the nuke from Luthor, and Batman is doing the same to Joker who planted a nuke in Gotham, so what happened Hal? ---NinjaDevil777 Hawkgirl: (Stands over the unconcious Doomsday, she nearly teared over the loss of Hawkman) TroyTroodon (talk) 00:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Impulse: (Stands next to Hawkgirl, and comforts her) TroyTroodon (talk) 00:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Hawkgirl: (Smiles a little to Impulse and rubs his head) TroyTroodon (talk) 00:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon (Meanwhile, in Gotham City, The Riddler and Penguin meet in the Iceberg Club) Penguin: So... Do you have it? (Riddler: In mint condition my friend! Consider it an early Christmas present(Puts a case on the table) Penguin: Christmas?! It's not even July! (Reaches for it and says while opening) Now, let's see if you've been naughtey or... Hohohohoho... Nice! (Shuts the case) (A beeping noise is heard in Metropolis, THE NUKE IS DETONATING!) TROLOLOLOLO (Contact the Troool Here) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Quauntonaut (5.... 4... 3... 2.... 1.... BOOOOOM!!!!!) TROLOLOLOLO (Contact the Troool Here) 18:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Quauntonaut Following Survivors: Lobo(unkillable), Cyborg,Speedy, Green Lantern and Aqualad (Protected by Green Lantern's dome), Impulse (Speeded out of the city Just in time), Hawkgirl(Went in Green Lantern's dome), Shazam (The Power of S.H.A.Z.A.M protected him), Green Arrow (protected by the dome as well), Braniac and Bizzaro (Fled from Metropolis), Doomsday (1000 miles away from Metropolis, and is knocked out in the ocean) Following who perished: Dawg,and Blue Beetle. Part 2 Meanwhile in Gotham... (Riddler and Penguin drive take-off in a private jet, flying out sometime before the other nuke is set off)TroyTroodon (talk) 23:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Penguin: Eh, too bad Joker's gonna miss out on the fireworks, ah well, probably for the best for him eh?TroyTroodon (talk) 23:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Riddler: Unfortunetly so... anyway atleast they were may have actually accomplished something with this, Things are going quite well I heard. Penguin: They Would! Still, if things go well, there should be alot more room! What do you see Oswald, if we ever get the chance, just you and me can slip off together and set up somewhere else on our own; with a few trusty pals, some place where there's lots of good loot nice and handy, gorgeous ladies, and no Batman...TroyTroodon (talk) 23:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Riddler Ah yes! Just like old times!TroyTroodon (talk) 23:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Penguin: Yeah! Still, I wouldn't count on it, if Gotham goes down, The Bat and his dopple gangers will be on to us more than before! And don't get me started on Luthor; I'm not easy in my mind. You see, Lex... Well, even he can make a mistake you know. (Every other adversary of Batman is seen in the back seat, which is eventually a full room of loot,disco,wine, and beer.) Contact the Troll here NOTE: Poison Ivy and Catwoman are NOT in the jet. Firefly: Finally, Gotham will burn, and our tyranny will rise. Contact the Troll here (Killer Croc is seen drinking wine) Contact the Troll here Killer Croc: When we make Gotham into our own image, can I be the one to eat Batman and chew on his bones? Contact the Troll here Man Bat: Arooo! Contact the Troll here Venquroloist: This will be a dream come true! Contact the Troll here Scarface: You said it! Contact the Troll here (All the villains then have a toast with their cup of wine or beer) Contact the Troll here All Villains: DEATH TO THE BAT! Contact the Troll here Penguin: (Whisper's to Penguin) Now, you say the nuke is about to set off, well I say it already's set off! Now, we've gotta look out, You'll never know what consiquences will suffice from this; and we must remember, that the rest of The Justice League don't like us anymore than the bat does, and if they were to get top sides on us... than we're done too! (All the villains in the back start a countdown as the nuke sets off) Contact the Troll here All Villains: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... DOOM TO GOTHAM!!!! Contact the Troll here (A giant explosion is heard as Gotham nukes off, killing Batman, Gordon,Harley,Joker, and the other sidekicks and innocent people) Contact the Troll here (The Jet lands in the perished Gotham, as the other Justice League members are suffering over the loss of Metropolis and a fellow friend (Blue Beetle), not noticing the perishing of Gotham) Contact the Troll here Firefly: Time to turn Gotham... into LOOTLAND!!! Contact the Troll here Killer Croc and Man Bat: WHERE IS BATMAN'S BODY!! Contact the Troll here (Killer Croc and Man Bat digs in the dirt and finds Batman's body, tears it in half, eats his meat and guts, and chews on his bones, and Man-Bat just drinks his blood, and he and Croc do the same to Robin,Nightwing,Red Robin, Red Hood,Batgirl,Gordon, and the others.) Contact the Troll here Riddler: ... Repulsive! (He says to himself) TroyTroodon (talk) 01:00, September 15, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon (Meanwhile, back in Metropolis) Wonder Woman: (Wonder Woman looks over the devistation of the city!) Hera, help us! Wwwdot (talk) 01:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC)wwwdot Wonder Woman: (She flies over into the city, looking around for survivors.) Wwwdot (talk) 23:03, September 16, 2013 (UTC)wwwdot She then Sees Hal Jordan, Hawkgirl and Aqua Lad climb out of the Rubble. Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 17 2013 (UTC Green Lantern: NO Metropolis ?, First Coast City Now This ! Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 17 2013 (UTC He said Shocked to see nothing but destruction. Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 17 2013 (UTC Green Lanter: What ? Im not getting Signal from Gotham Either. Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 17 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile a Crisis Ifself also Happens on OA as it is being invaded by both Sinestro Corp and the Red Lanterns Lead by Atrocitus. Atrocitus: Hal cannot Save you this time, He said as he Impales Kilowog with a Red Javelin. Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 17 2013 (UTC) Jonh Stewart (Wounded from Sinestro's Axe ) Manages to escape from him and Flee to the OA Center Battery where he sends a Message to Earth about their request for Help. Owen Hardy 3:30, Sepember 17 2013 (UTC) The Cirisis Is Upon them All ! Impulse: Wonder Woman!! (Bart sees Diana and races up to her, then he stumbles falls before her!) *Gasp* Diana. Hawkgirl: Diana (Flies to Wonder Woman) We're too late... we failed!! Wonder Woman: (Comforts Hawkgirl) It's okay, Kendra. I'm sorry for not coming her sooner. (Recieves John's message from her JLA watch) Green Lantern: John says Oa is being Invaded, We got a Triple Crisis On Our Hands, Metroplis,Gotham and Oa. Owen Hardy 2:40, Sepember 18 2013 (UTC) Green Lantern: Wait Impulse has anything else happened to the Teen Titan Tower or any other city. Owen Hardy 2:40, Sepember 18 2013 (UTC) Impulse: No not much, atleast nothing that I'm aware of. Come to think of it, where's nightwing? Category:Games Category:Fanon Games